1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a printing processing apparatus, method, and system and a computer readable recording medium, and to a printing processing apparatus, method, and system and a computer readable recording medium utilizing low resolution data as a resource.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a charge collection service which is conducted by a cashier of a convenience store using a payment form with a barcode that is issued by an enterprise under a contract concluded with the convenience store has been being performed. For the charge collection service in the convenience store, a barcode, and the like, are printed in the payment form on the basis of customer information. However, conventionally, print data which allows the optically read printed portion to be printed finer than other portions has not been able to be obtained.